Yan
Main= |- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: ヤン''' ('''Yan; '''Translated literally to Yan as in the candy YanYans created by the Japanese company, Meiji.) |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: UTAUloid''' MODEL: 47 |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER | Female | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE | E3 ~ A#5 | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Peiton Emujia (SENPOT) Hiroshi Mizoguchi (Close friend, small crush) [[Erin Ashford|''Erin Ashford]] '(Close friend, looks up to her--literally, she's short ok)''' |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE | 14 | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE | All | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE | Youtube DeviantART Tumblr '' |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;" |''36kg | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:center;" |''YanYans, gel'' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |''ConcreteShadows'' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 137cm | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |''ConcreteShadows'' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST | its-raining-oreos '' |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY | ''November 28 | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES | style="text-align:center;" |''YanYans, Food, Sweets/Candy'' | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;" |''YouTube '' |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;" |''not yet lmao'' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;" |''Really Disgusting Food'' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONGS | Sweet Float Flats '' |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: ''Yan is extremely upbeat and cheerful. She tries to help others as much as she can, but usually ends up making things worse due to her clumsy-ness. She likes food and tries to cook, but she can only make sweets without it turning out horribly. :\ |} |-|Appearance= Appearance * Yan has long light-pink hair *She has one braid on the left side of her hair *She has side-bangs that swoop over her right eye *She has bright icy-blue eyes *She has many light coloured freckles on her face *She wears a long purple shirt that is short-sleeved on the left arm and long-sleeved on the right with a pink-ish purple band right under her chest. *Her skirt is pink and has blue ruffles underneath that make it poof out a bit *She has pink converse *She has a pink band-aid over the nose *Pink band-aid across her right knee *Two pink band-aids in the shape of an 'x' over her left knee *Two, pink, thin, string-like bracelets on her left wrist |-|Voice Configuration= Voice Configuration Yan is created for upbeat or mid-tempo songs but she could also be used for ballads. She is designed to be cute sounding. If she sounds distorted, set the BRE flag all the way down to zero giving her a sharp sound. Keep in mind that she is a Mac UTAU originally, but she will have both an oto_ini.txt and an oto.ini for Windows users as well. |-|Japanese Voices= DOWNLOAD Download Yan Japanese CV v1.1: TBA |-|Gallery/Reference= References We Wish You A Merry ChristmASSSS.png|From the Christmas special upload with Erin Ashford, Hiroshi Mizoguchi, and Yan Alice none.png|Used for the cover of "Alice the Human Sacrifice" also including Erin Ashford, Hiroshi Mizoguchi, and Peit♂n/Peit♀n Silent Night Yan.png|Picture used in the cover of "Silent Night" Yan and Hiroshi Matryoshka.png|Used in the cover of "Matryoshka" featuring Hiroshi Mizoguchi |-|Notable Covers= Favourite Covers